


Lesson in Romance

by verry (tokitovo)



Series: Aaron's a Good Teacher [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, UNDERAGE!!!, Uncle/Nephew Incest, aaron teaches miles a thing or two about kissing, and maybe... a bit more than that, really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokitovo/pseuds/verry
Summary: Miles knows that he can trust Aaron to guide him through just about anything.So when he's got a few questions about kissing, Aaron surprises him with a hands on lesson that bleeds into something a little more intense.





	Lesson in Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A speed write bc I wanted to feed myself!!!  
> warnings: miles is 13!!! just growin into himself!! v v consensual tho

“Uncle Aaron?” Miles starts, fidgeting next to his uncle.

“Yeah Miles?” Aaron says absently, eyes still trained on the television.

“I, uh, need to ask you a favor.”

“Sure. Shoot.” Aaron pauses the movie they’re watching, leaning back against the arm rest and smiling at him. He’s always been good about offering his full attention to the boy. Sometimes, it feels a whole lot to Miles like no one in the world is listening to him, so it’s more than a little comforting to know that Aaron will always be a constant ear in his life.

“I want, uhm...” Miles doesn’t know where to start, really. Doesn’t even know how to word this request. Aaron just laughs lightly, hand moving to rest on top of Miles’ curls.

“C’mon little man, if you ain’t gonna talk, how am I supposed to know what you want?” Aaron says, only ever the voice of reason when Miles least wants him to be.

“It’s not that easy!” Miles says, cheeks hot and fists clenched. “You might get mad at me...” He mumbles, biting his lip nervously.

“Miles...” Aaron starts, snaking a hand underneath Miles’ chin to tip his face up. “When have I ever been mad at you?”

Miles gnaws at his lip, an uneasy expression clouding his features as he shakes his head. “There was that time that I blew up your Axe can with the lighter. And that time I fell out of that tree and broke my arm.  _ And _ that time I snuck into your apartment and almost fell down the fire escape.” He says, all in a rush.

“Yeah? What did all those things have in common?” Aaron asks, leveling him with an amused look. Miles pouts before shaking Aaron’s grip off his face.

“Uhm...”

“You put yourself in  _ danger _ . I was  _ worried _ . Does whatever you have to say involve placing yourself in a life threatening situation?”

“No...”

“Then?”

“It’s still not that easy!” Miles shouts, fidgeting nervously. “It’s... embarrassing.” He admits.

“Miles,” Aaron sighs. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Don’t ask me that.” Miles snaps, getting a little irritable at the implication. He trusts Aaron the  _ most _ . With everything. Anything. That’s why he’s here right now, trying to build up the courage to ask him something stupid.

“Alright, then...”

“I – I need you to teach me something.” Miles blurts out just barely stumbling over the words, eyes focused determinedly on a point just past Aaron’s shoulder.

“Okay...”

“I uhm. I need you to teach me how to k – kiss someone.” Miles says, eyes closing with nerves. There’s silence for long enough that Miles finally cracks an eye open, only to find Aaron staring at him appraisingly.

“That’s it?” Aaron says, locking eyes with him. “You want a lesson?”

“I guess, yeah. I just need a couple tips. So I don’t mess up.” Miles explains. Aaron’s still looking at him with an expression Miles doesn’t really understand, so he’s a little thrown off by Aaron’s next question.

“How old are you now, Miles?” Aaron asks, like he doesn’t know. Like he isn’t the first person to call Miles at midnight every year and tell him how proud of him he is for making it another year.

“Thirteen?”

“Already interested in girls, huh.” Aaron muses. “Got a crush?”

“Not... really. I just. I just don’t want to screw it up. When it like, happens.” Miles is kind of serious about this. He gets embarrassed by enough stuff as is. He wants to be a smooth operator when it comes to this one.

“I get you. You wanna be able to play it cool, do it right.” The way Aaron says it makes Miles sweat. There’s something unknown and suggestive in it that he doesn’t know what to do with.

“So? You just gonna sit there?” Aaron asks, when Miles has no reply forthcoming. He snaps his gaze up, staring with wide eyes at the man in front of him.

“Uhm?” Miles starts, unsure what to do. He didn’t think Aaron was going to cave this easy. He isn’t sure where to even start. Now that he’s pitched the idea, he feels a little like a fish out of water. He feels every bit as inexperienced as he is.

“C’mere.” Aaron says, leaning back against the sofa. There’s an easy smile on his face, one that eases some of Miles’ nerves as he shuffles a little closer. Aaron laughs at his hesitance, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. “Scaredy cat.”

Miles yelps as he’s dumped unceremoniously into Aaron’s lap, a small “oof!” knocked out of him as he’s rearranged. Aaron is so much bigger than him, something made all the more clear by the way he easily lifts Miles and drapes him over his thighs.

“Uncle Aaron!”

“First, you get her on your lap like this.” Aaron says, ignoring his little cry. The teasing tone of his voice causes Miles’ cheeks to darken, and he goes pliant as Aaron arranges him so he’s straddling the bigger man.

He’s never been in a more suggestive position in his life, and he can’t help the way he starts squirming. He’s stilled by a hand on his back, smoothing down his spine and resting right above his tailbone.

“D – does it have to be like this?” Miles asks, hands hovering awkwardly before he twines his fingers together and lets them drop into his lap. Or Aaron’s lap. Their lap. God...

“Yeah. Best position. You wanna impress her, don’t you?” Aaron says, rubbing a little circle against Miles back that makes him quiver.

“I guess...”

“Come on Miles, I’m an expert. You came to me for a reason.” Aaron says. His soothing voice, combined with the steady pressure against Miles’ back, relaxes Miles in slow measures. “You just gotta chill, alright?”

“Okay, Uncle Aaron.”

Miles watches with bright eyes as Aaron raises his other hand, smoothly cupping his jaw and guiding him a little closer.

“You’re gonna want to keep your hands on her. The way I’ve got you right now,” he explains, thumb drifting up to brush against Miles’ lips. He’s never felt more self-conscious in his life, but Aaron’s looking at him like he’s something special and important. And Miles tries to commit the look to memory. Wants to be able to look at a girl that intensely and make her believe he means it.

It’s hard to keep his eyes on Aaron though. He’s looking at Miles like... like he  _ means  _ it. Miles knows, rationally, that he  _ doesn’t _ , but the gentle brush against his mouth coupled with the affectionate look Aaron is giving him has his insides twisting despite himself.

He doesn’t know when he got so close, entire body leaning towards his uncle without much thought. They’re close. Close enough that Miles eyelids are drooping and it’s all he can do not to focus on Aaron’s big, dusky lips and the way he can feel his uncle’s breath mingling with his own.

“You ready?” Aaron asks, lips just millimetres away from his. Miles swallows loudly. He doesn’t feel very ready. He’s nervous and a little sweaty and wondering what on earth he was thinking when he asked for this.

He wonders if he should jerk back. If Aaron would laugh at him or call him a chicken. He doesn’t want to disappoint him. He looks up to Aaron so much. And it’s the least he can do to follow through. After Aaron had so graciously agreed to help him.

Miles is nothing if not stubborn once he makes up his mind, and he barely gets through a determined little nod before he feels soft lips press firmly against his own.

Miles feels a spark shoot straight down his spine, eyes squeezing shut almost immediately as Aaron presses their lips together. It’s... a bit anticlimactic if anything. Just a dry press of skin against skin and Miles kind of doesn’t understand what all the fuss is about.

It is admittedly a little nice though, and Miles lets out a little sigh as Aaron pulls back just long enough to tilt his head and seal their mouths together again. It’s a little different this time, Aaron’s lips parting to close around his bottom lip, and there’s a small suck that encourages him to mimic the action.

Mile’s parts his lips without thinking, pulling at Aaron’s top lip in kind and fumbling through the motion of sucking and releasing, feeling tingles spread from the point of contact and settle low in his gut. Aaron kisses him the same way he does everything with him: patient and guiding. Every pull is slow and deliberate, giving Miles enough time to learn and copy, until they’re finding a soft, easy rhythm that has Miles sinking further against him, tilting his head on his own to get closer.

Just as he’s starting to really get into it, quiet little noises slipping from him every other kiss, Aaron draws back. He responds to the dazed expression on Miles’ face with a sly grin of his own.

“Open your mouth wider,” Aaron murmurs, and Miles suddenly feels a bit too warm. His uncle’s lips are back before he can respond, and Miles doesn’t have time to think as a tongue nudges the crease of his lips and he’s obeying.

Aaron’s tongue is hot and wet as it slides into his mouth. Miles can’t stop the deep tremor than wracks his frame. His hands go up automatically, resting on Aaron’s chest before sliding up to grip at the fabric on his shoulders.

He feels overwhelmed, tongue clumsily pushing back against the one invading his mouth. There’s a broad palm on the curve of his lower back, nudging him closer, and Miles whimpers as fingers slide back from his jaw and tangle in his hair, nudging his head a bit more to the side so their mouths can slot together proper. It should feel gross and weird, having another man’s tongue in his mouth, but it doesn’t. It just makes Miles’ whole body heat up.

It’s too much, and at the same time not enough. His thoughts stutter to a halt. His usual array of background noise quieting and focusing in on the fact that his  _ uncle _ is kissing him. Like. For real kissing him. Like adult French kissing him. The type of kissing Miles only glimpsed at it movies before his parents made him cover his eyes.

The fingers in his hair tighten, the tongue slides deeper. Exploring. Mapping. He feels Aaron everywhere. Tracing the line of his teeth, rubbing at the sensitive skin of his palate. It’s hot, so overwhelmingly hot that Miles can barely think – barely breathe.

He’s helpless to do more than make a soft whining noise, brows creased in focus as he tries to mimic the action, hesitant little kitten licks against the dominating muscle in his mouth. Aaron barely gives him any room to work, just coaxes Miles tongue into his mouth and  _ sucks _ .

Miles moans, low and loud, hips twitching where they’re pressed up against Aaron’s. Miles doesn’t know when he glued himself to Aaron’s front, but his hands slip easily from his uncle’s shoulders to loop around his neck, dick twitching in his basketball shorts as Aaron tugs roughly on his hair.

When Aaron pulls back, Miles tries to follow, a begging sort of noise clawing its way out of his throat as he sucks in a deep breath and blinks his eyes open.

“Easy there, tiger.” Aaron says, a playful grin on his face as both hands come to rest on Miles’ hips. Miles shudders, mouth hanging open as a thin string of drool drips down his chin.

“Uncle Aaron...” He whines, body already leaning forward to seek more contact. Aaron just laughs, leans in to nip at his jaw as his hands trail lower, smoothing over the plush curve of his ass and squeezing.

Miles squeaks , jumping slightly only to let himself drop back down, crotch pressing firmly against Aaron’s. Miles feels it then – something thick and long pressing up against his navel. Miles face goes from warm to hot, eyes flickering down before he can stop himself. He knows he should look away, but he  _ can’t _ . He knows Aaron is big, snatches of memories bleeding in from when he was small enough that him and his uncle would bathe together – but he’s never seen it like this.

Aaron is  _ hung _ , the shape of him standing out starkly against the grey sweats he’s wearing. Miles has never really been interested in someone else’s dick before, but then he realizes that Aaron is hard because he’s kissing  _ Miles _ , and the very thought almost short-circuits his brain.

“See something you like?” Aaron teases, snapping his gaze back up. Miles would be more embarrassed if he could string together a coherent thought, but instead he just nods dumbly and shifts a little closer.

“Is that, uhm are – are you?”

“You’ve got a pretty mouth.” Aaron says absently, giving Miles ass another squeeze and rolling his hips closer. “Nice ass, too.”

Miles lets out an incoherent noise. He’s considering unwrapping his arms so he can hide his stupid, embarrassed face, but then Aaron leans in again, presses an open mouthed kiss to his jaw and bites down. It’s a light pressure, just enough to have Miles shaking. 

“Can’t mark you. Your dad’ll kill me.” Aaron murmurs, drawing back a little.

“Don’t talk about my dad right now!” Miles says, voice high and breathy. 

“Why not? Scared?”

“It’s we – nngh, it’s weird!” Miles voice cracks when Aaron bites down again, not too hard, just enough to have Miles moving his hips.

“S’not weird. Birds pull that shit all the time. Call you their daddy and shit. Kinda hot, in the right setting.” Aaron says absently, words interspersed with little sucks and kisses against his neck.

Miles brain decides to supply him with an image: him spread out under his uncle, ankles hooked around Aaron’s waist as the words, “ _ please daddy _ ” tumble from his mouth.

He  _ immediately _ banishes the thought,

“Uncle Aaron!” He tries to chastise, but the words come out a lot more desperate than he intends.

“What? You into that?” Aaron asks, drawing back with a laugh to get a better look at him. Miles doesn’t know where to look, gaze flickering everywhere  _ but _ Aaron’s face. It’s why he’s wholly unprepared for Aaron to lean in close, mouth pressed up against his ear and murmuring, “Why don’t you try it, Miles. Why don’t you be a good boy and tell me who your daddy is.”

Miles whines, feeling the words go straight to his cock. He’s never been quite this turned on. Not even in the frantic petting sessions he’s just started having. He’s only done it a few times. Curious little touches over his pants in the dead of the night. He’s a bit too nervous to really get into it, to really free himself and attempt what he knows his schoolmates have already started doing.

“C’mon. Try it.” Aaron whispers, sweet and dirty and Miles moans, shaking and instead choosing to bury his face into Aaron’s neck. Miles can feel a laugh rumbling through Aaron’s chest, and the hands on his ass just help him grind down again.

Miles is suddenly hit with a flash of clarity. One that informs him that he is dry humping his uncle and they are  _ both _ hard and Aaron is doing  _ nothing _ to stop this.

“You started touching yourself yet?” Aaron asks, and Miles shakes his head, body going loose and pliant as he feels Aaron rock up into him.

“Cute,” Aaron comments. “I could teach you that too, if you want.”

Miles shivers. Doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to explain the wave of heat that rises in him and almost knocks him over. He’s helpless to do more than cling to his uncle, a loud needy sound pressed into Aaron’s neck as hands slowly, so so slowly, slip under the waistband of his shorts and grip his asscheeks with intent.

Miles downright moans. It’s loud and desperate – a foreign sound he doesn’t think he’s ever made before. It earns him a shudder out of Aaron, and he’s rewarded when his uncle tugs him down hard, delicious friction sparking between them and leaving Miles to claw at the back of Aaron’s neck.

“Yeah?” Aaron’s voice sounds a little strained. Miles wants to peek at his expression, but he doesn’t have it in him to pull back. Doesn’t have it in him to show Aaron his face in exchange for seeing his.

“You like that?” Aaron purrs, fingers kneading the soft flesh of his ass. His fingers dig in deep, slipping just slightly into his crack to spread him a little.

Miles has never been touched like this. Never had a man’s hands spread his ass and grind him down against a fat cock. This wasn’t something that’s ever played out in any of his wet dreams. This wasn’t something he’d dreamed of happening when he’d asked Aaron for a little favor.

But now he’s hard and needy, rocking down against the firm line of his uncle and whimpering as he feels his climax building.

Aaron’s hands slip lower still, until he feels a finger brushing at the soft skin of his balls, still hairless. Miles is a bit of a late bloomer, still short and lanky and hairless in all the wrong places. Aaron doesn’t seem to mind, just gently rolls them between his fingers, other hand keeping him spread so he can access him from behind.

“Uncle Aaron!” Miles gasps, spine going ramrod straight as pleasure rolls through his body.

“You gotta tell me no, baby boy. I won’t quit until you tell me,” Aaron says, pressing a kiss into the side of Miles’ head and rubbing gently at the space between his balls and his entrance. Miles feels a little like all the breath got knocked out of him, a steady stream of incoherent little pleas tumbling out of him.

“Th – think I’m g – gonna!” He finally manages, nails digging in to the nape of Aaron’s neck as the pace of his hips stutter.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, Miles? Gonna come for daddy?” Aaron teases. The words are all at once too much. Miles jerks his hips one last time before he’s shaking apart, ecstasy fizzling all the way down to the curl of his toes.

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, dick jerking in his shorts as white-hot sensation clouds his vision and makes him cry out.

Aaron grinds him through it, hips coming up firmly against his own as fingers rub and press against that intimate little spot below his hole. It feels too good. Miles doesn’t understand how  _ anything _ could feel this good.

He doesn’t realize he’s mumbling “Uncle Aaron, Uncle Aaron,” over and over again until Aaron shushes him. A soothing, “ _ Shhh _ , Miles, I’m right here, I’ve got you.” trickling into his honey-thick brain and bringing him back down to the present.

His whole body feels tingly and lethargic. Feels like someone just sent an electric shock through his neural pathways and left him with no more juice.

“You good?” Aaron asks, when Miles doesn’t untangle himself and instead chooses to be a boneless little heap on top of him.

“Mmmh,  _ youuu _ good?” Miles shoots back, mind still too slow to figure out a witty comeback. Or to be appropriately embarrassed. It earns him a chuckle anyway.

“No, but you’re gonna have to get off me so I can go finish up.” Aaron says easily, shifting around enough that Miles is very suddenly reminded of the hardness poking up against his tummy. He squeaks just a little, promptly detaching himself and sitting back on Aaron’s lap, cheeks completely dark.

“I – uhm”

“What?” Aaron asks.

“I could h – help you.” Miles suggests, feeling his face heat so much that his blush  _ must _ be visible to the man in front of him.

Aaron smiles at him and it’s so soft and affectionate that Miles has the stray thought that he loves Aaron. He loves him so much it’s stupid. Sometimes he thinks he loves him the  _ most _ .

“It’s alright, kiddo. You’ve done more than enough.” Aaron says, leaning forward to peck Miles on the lips. All it does is make Miles sway towards him again, seeking the contact automatically. Aaron, indulgent uncle that he is, simply gathers Miles up close again, presses their lips together like he means it.

Miles is quick to open for him, tongue sliding against Aaron’s as he lets his eyes drift shut again. This kiss is even better than the first time. Miles can keep up a little, twining his tongue against Aaron’s and petting a train down his uncle’s torso.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing really, only that he likes the sound Aaron makes when Miles’ hands come to rest on top of his bulge.

The kiss turns hard and aggressive, Aaron’s hands coming up to rest on his slight shoulders as he squeezes his hands experimentally. Aaron makes a guttural noise, one that has butterflies fluttering frantically in Miles’ tummy.

He’s suddenly unable to keep up with the mouth plundering his. Aaron’s other hand goes to cover his own, his uncle’s hips jerking up to grind almost painfully into his palm.

Aaron bites down on his lip hard and without warning. Miles cries out and tries to jerk back, but his lip is caught, and before he can gather his bearings, Aaron’s whole body is going tight. Miles can feel him coming, dick pulsing hot and heavy as the beginnings of wetness begin to soak through. Miles whimpers once, pained enough that Aaron releases his lip and collapses back against the couch.

“ _ Fuck _ , Miles.” He groans, pulling Miles to slump on top of him. “Shit, I’m sorry. You bleeding?” Aaron asks, bringing his thumb up to press at the tiny little cut oozing bright red.

“S’okay. Doesn’t hurt.” Miles lies, licking away the blood and catching the tip of Aaron’s finger with his tongue. He sees his uncle’s expression shift again, going from apologetic to interested as he thumbs the soft skin before easily sliding his finger deeper.

“You sure?” Aaron asks absently, clearly much more focused on Miles’ mouth than ensuring his safety. Miles will admit he’s a bit curious about the reaction, and he takes a bracing breath before slowly tilting forward and letting Aaron’s thumb slide against the flat of his tongue.

“M’sure,” he slurs, lips closing around the digit and sucking. Aaron swears again, this time like he’s in pain, and before Miles can think to try anything else, he’s shoved off and dumped haphazardly on the seat next to Aaron.

His uncle stands just as abruptly, rubbing at the back of his neck and shaking his head. “Okay, okay. Cool it. I really,  _ really _ can’t take this any further.”

Miles just looks up at him, an inquisitive tilt to his head as he stares up at him. “Uncle Aaron?”

“You wanna hop in the shower? I got an old pair of shorts that might fit you.” Aaron says, ignoring him.

“What do you mean, take this further?” Miles asks stubbornly, unmoving from his seat on the couch. Aaron looks down at him, frowning at him slightly as he catches Miles’ chin between his thumb and his forefinger.

“Means if you don’t chill right now, I’m gonna fuck you, Miles.” Aaron says, all promise. Miles flushes, breaks eye contact to look at his feet as Aaron releases him.

“O – oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Go shower. I’ll order food.” Aaron says, heaving a sigh and taking a few steps away from him. Miles keeps thinking about the word fuck. About what that means for two dudes. About how Aaron would fuck him, if that wasn’t what they’d just done.

“Uhm. Would it – Would it feel good?” He blurts, before he has time to reconsider his words. Aaron makes a choked noise, spinning back to gape at him.

“Damn, Miles! Don’t ask me that! Your dad would kill me. I would kill me.”

“I’m just asking!”

“Well, don’t ask. Go shower.”

“Uncle –”

“Do I need to  _ make _ you listen to me?” Aaron says, voice low and threatening in a way that used to make Miles scared, but now makes him flush.

“No...”

“Alright, great. Don’t use all the hot water. I’ll hop in after you.”

Miles pouts as Aaron drifts over to his bedroom. Presumably to get his cellphone. Now that he’s not focused on Aaron, he has a little more time to evaluate how gross his pants feel. He really should shower. He’ll ask Aaron about the fucking thing later. Or maybe he’ll do a little research when he gets home.

Maybe this’ll be another thing Aaron will teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more for this lil series if i'm feeling inspired heh heh   
> hope u enjoyed!!! leave a comment or a kudos if you liked <3


End file.
